Terror in Station Square
by sonicfan18
Summary: hiatus. Monsters are loose in Station Square. What was the cause to it all? And most of importantly who and what started it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I dont know own any of the sonic characters. There is also gonna be a flashback in chapter 2, so don't think i lefted ya'll confused, cause i didnt. Everything you need to know will be in chapter 2 i promise XD. Anyway, enjoy the story and please R & R.**

Deep into the woods, inside of a small hut, a yellow-orange two tailed fox sat at the kitchen table, thinking of all the events that had happened in the last twelve hours. _How could this have happened? It__'__s a total nightmare. They've taken almost all of my friends, there are not many of us left._ Soon a female, long eared, rabbit ran into the kitchen

"Tails, we have to go now! _They're_ coming towards the house!" Tails quickly looked up from the table and nodded to her, while getting up and exiting the kitchen with Cream following close behind. When they got into the living room, they saw a shadow-figure pass the living-room window. Tails got his shotgun from the gun cabinet and stood there, staring at the door. _Oh no, it's them coming for us! Damn it, if it is, I have to get Cream and I out of here! I just hope and pray that it's Sonic._ Tails thought to himself. While Cream stood behind him looking scared, she kept her honey eyes on the door as well. As the figure's shadow fell upon the door, the knob slightly turned. Tails tightened his grip on the gun and aimed at the door, his finger on the trigger.

"Tails, we have to go now! _They're_ coming towards the house!" Tails quickly looked up from the table and nodded to her, while getting up and exiting the kitchen with Cream following close behind. When they got into the living room, they saw a shadow-figure pass the living-room window. Tails got his shotgun from the gun cabinet and stood there, staring at the door. _Oh no, it's them coming for us! Damn it, if it is, I have to get Cream and I out of here! I just hope and pray that it's Sonic._ Tails thought to himself. While Cream stood behind him looking scared, she kept her honey eyes on the door as well. As the figure's shadow fell upon the door, the knob slightly turned. Tails tightened his grip on the gun and aimed at the door, his finger on the trigger.

The figure opened the door and rushed inside panting heavy as if they were running from something. Cream let out a gasp realizing who the figure was.

"Amy!" Cream exclaimed, as her companion lowered the gun. The pink hedgehog looked behind her and saw two of her friends standing there looking at her.

"Oh thank goodness you both are alright", the pink hedgehog said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Are there anymore of us left alive?" Tails asked hopefully. Amy went and sat on the sofa, trying to catch her breath

"I don't know. I haven't seen any of them since I was running from those things out there"

"Amy, did my mother get out of the city?" as the long eared rabbit went and sat down by her friend, looking at her hopefully. Amy let out a long heavy sigh and put her arms around Cream

"I'm honestly not quite sure, but don't worry I believe she is just fine and safe. I bet she's already out of the city," she said optimistically as she smiled down at her, hugging the rabbit close to her. Cream nodded slightly, return her friend's hug. Suddenly Tails spoke up

"So, how much time do we have until those _things_ come?" The pink hedgehog released her friend and looked up at the two-tailed fox.

"Not much, we have to get going or those _they_ will by trying to get inside."

"Alright let's head out then," Tails said, as he went to the gun cabinet again, and claimed a few hatches and a high powered rifle out of it. He then turned back to the other two in the room "Okay, I'm going to see if the coast is clear. Amy, here take the rifle. If anything happens use it!' Amy blinked at him.

"Hell no, I promised Sonic, when he and Shadow went to kill those things, that I wouldn't let anything happen to you!"

Cream nodded in agreement with the pink hedgehog "Yeah Tails, so please don't go out there!" she begged. The two-tailed fox frowned at the rabbit

"I'll be fine Cream don't worry."

The female rabbit then had tears in her eyes "But I don't want you to go out there!" she cried out. The fox sighed slightly and walked up to her and put a gloved hand on her shoulder, a smile on his face

"Cream, I'll be back, I promise."

The rabbit hugged the fox close to her "But Tails……" Tails put up a hand to stop her from saying anything else

"I'll be back in before you know it" he said, giving her a wink.

The pink hedgehog stood in the background and then said "I'll go and see if the coast is clear. You both stay here, while I do so." She said, having enough of both of them arguing.

Tails turned to her and said "No! I said I was going!"

"Don't argue with me Miles 'Tails' Prower!" she yelled at him.

The orange two-tailed fox then scowled at the pink hedgehog "Fine, do what you want!" he said in annoyance.

Amy huffed "I will," She then went to the door and opened it, getting her hammer out she slowly walked out of the door. The other two watched after their friend and listened for any unsuspected sounds. Cream stood there motionless, worried about her friend that was now outside. The orange fox stood staring at the door, listening carefully for any suspicious noise as well, grasping a shotgun tightly in his hand.

Suddenly they both heard a crash outside and Amy screaming. Tails quickly went toward the door, grasping the weapon he had a little bit tighter. Cream soon followed close behind him. '_Oh no, is Amy okay? Did those scary creatures get her?! Oh I hope she is okay__'_ Cream thought to herself frantically.

The orange fox slowly walked closer to the door, putting his index finger on the trigger, aiming it ahead of him. He then suddenly darted out of the opened door and saw that the pink hedgehog had tripped over a bucket. Cream came behind Tails and looked at the scene before. There was Amy getting up and annoying throwing the bucket out of the way

"Damn bucket!"

Tails sighed heavily, putting the gun to his side. While Cream looked over to Amy "Are you alright?' she asked going up to her friend. Standing up Amy laughed slightly

"Yes I'm fine. Just tripped," she said with a slight blush. Tails put his free head to his forehead and shook his head slightly. Amy glared at the fox and then walked over to him and Cream. As she walked over to them, she looked over to Cream and saw that she had a horrified look on her face.

"Cream, what's wrong?" the pink hedgehog asked, while going over to her and putting both of her gloved hands on the rabbit's shoulder.

Cream pointed straight ahead and there in the distance was three figures coming toward them.

"Holy shit!" Tails said, looking in front of him at the figures coming near.

Amy then quickly took Cream's hand and yelled to Tails "Come on Tails, we have to get out of here!" she yelled to him. He then quickly turned and nodded. They all then ran into the woods. Amy looked back every now and then seeing how far they was from_ them_, as she looked behind her it seemed like they had lost them. '_Damn it, we need to figure out who started all of this. If we don__'__t I__'__m afraid we might not ever escape from those monsters!__'_Amy thought to herself while running.

After running, for what seemed like forever, they then finally reach a gas station which seemed to be deserted. "Come guys, let's go in there!" Tails yelled over his shoulder pointing to the abandon station up ahead. The girls nodded and the trio soon approached it, opened the door and ran inside. Tails immediately went searching for some extra ammo. Amy then went over to the window and looked out of it, while Cream looked around the station and saw that blood was smeared all over the walls. The shelves was knocked over, soda and food all over the floor. The ceiling had some mouldy spots in corners of and the cash register was on the floor smashed to pieces, money scattered around on the floor as well. Tails then got some extra ammo from a cabinet and when he was turning to tell the girls to hurry and get out - he then spotted a radio on a nearby table. Walking up to it, he turned some knobs and heard a crackling sound coming from it. Hoping that this thing would somehow alert someone and hopefully get them some help. He picked up the piece where you talk into and pressed the button on the side of it and began to talk in it

"This is Miles 'Tails' Prower, can anyone hear me? Please my friends and I are being chased by horrible creatures!" he announced into the radio.

The young doe walked over to him "Tails, I'm scared" she told him frightfully. The vulpine then put the speaker down and hugged her close to him

"I am too Cream, I am too." The young rabbit returned the hug and started to cry into his shoulder. He hugged her closer to him and rubbed her back softly

"It's going to be alright Cream. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." As he looked into her eyes, and smiled softly down at her. She looked up to him and sniffed

"No it's not Tails! So many people have died in the city and we just outside the outskirts and my mom might not be alive!" she yelled up at him completely distraught. He sighed slightly and shook his head at her

"Cream, don't say such things, that might not be true," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Amy looked away from the window and turned to the couple

"Guys, we shouldn't be so negative about this. I know Sonic wouldn't want us to think this way!" she stated. The vulpine looked over at the pink hedgehog and nodded in agreement, as well as Cream that was still nuzzled up to him.

"I'm sorry Tails… I didn't mean to say those things," Cream said sadly.

"It's alright, we're just all upset about all of this, that's all" the fox told the young doe, a gentle smile on his face and he hugged her once more. _Wow, she__'__s so beautiful. I wish I had the courage to tell her how I feel about her. But would she love me back? Would she love me the same _way_ as I love her? _Tails thought to himself. Cream returned the smile and the hug. While Amy stood and watched the scene with a happy smile on her face

"So adorable" she whispered sadly, wishing she had someone.

Meanwhile, a black and red hedgehog stood in front of a pile of corpses belonging to the blood thirsty monsters that he had killed with some Chaos Spears. He smirked at his handiwork as their blood seeped onto the sidewalk from their mutilated bodies. He then turned to walk away, as he walked down the street, he saw more coming his way. He stopped to watch as they noticed him and began charging towards him - a smirk on his face as his crimson eyes narrowed

"Come and get it, you bastards," he snarled, chaos energy glowing around his clenched fists.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearing noon and Tails was in his shop working on the Tornado. In the shop it had a work bench near the left side wall, and many types of tools up on the wall as well. Only two chairs were in the room also, one next to the garage door and another at the workbench. He then stepped onto a ladder and replaced the old propeller with a new one onto the plane from where the old one blade had broken off in battle with Eggman only a few hours ago.

As he tightens the bolts with a wrench of the propeller to the front of the plane, he then heard a knock on his garage door. The young fox stopped what he was doing and gotten down from the latter, while placing the wrench on the ladder and walked over to the door and opened it up. He then saw his best friend Cream the Rabbit standing there with some peanut butter and jelly and tuna sandwiches on a plate. Tails smiled to her

"Hi Cream, how are you?" As he stepped aside and allowed her in his shop, she smiled slightly and walked inside then turning back to him.

"Hello Tails, I'm fine thank you, and yourself?" she asked while offering him a sandwich, which he gladly took a peanut butter and jelly sandwich from off the plate.

"I'm okay thanks, just putting another propeller on the Tornado. And thanks for the sandwich" as he motioned toward the plane with its new propeller now attached to the front of it. Cream smiled to him and nodded

"Your welcome Tails. I figured you might have been hungry after working on the plane," she giggled.

"Well working and inventing things sure can give you an appetite," the orange fox smiled. Cream then giggled even more at this, and then took the seat near the workbench and sat the plate upon the table. Tails watched the little rabbit giggle and went into thought '_Wow, she sure does have a beautiful laugh__'_he then was interrupted from his thoughts when the door opened and in came Sonic, who walked up to Tails with a smile.

"Hey Tails, Cream. What are guys doing?"

"Hi Sonic, I just got a new propeller on the plane and just had a sandwich that Cream brought over," Tails explained, looking over at the young doe with a smile, which made her blush slightly.

"Hello Mr. Sonic, how are you?" Cream asked, while offering him a sandwich she started to think to herself '_Why have I been blushing so much in front of Tails lately? I mean I know I like him, but I just don__'__t know if he feels the same way about me. Besides he just thinks of me as a friend anyhow.__'_

The blue hedgehog gladly took one "Thank you and I'm doing okay thanks," he spoke, biting down into the bread. Cream looked up to him, having just come out of her thoughts and smiled up at the blue hedgehog, nodding to him. Sonic gave her a thumb's up and a wink. There was soon silence between the three: Sonic eating the rest of his sandwich, Tails walking over to the latter, getting the wrench he had used to tighten the bolts with earlier, and went and sat it down on the work bench. Cream sat in her chair feeling a little bored and took a sandwich for herself and starting eating it.

"So, Sonic what have you been doing today?" Tails asked, leaning back against his work bench and to break the silence.

"Nothing much really, just took a run through the city,"

Tails nodded to his response and then sat down on the bottom of the latter, while Cream sighed slightly and stood up, the plate in her hand

"I'm sorry you two, but I got to go now. I told mom I wouldn't stay long and come back to help her out in the garden," The two males smiled to her and nodded.

"See ya later Cream, and thanks for dropping by for lunch," The two-tailed fox smiled, and gotten up from the latter and gave her a hug, a small blush on his face. '_Oh man, why am I blushing for? She__'__s just a friend, but something tells me that I like her more then that.__'_ she then returned the hug with a little blush as well, making Tails come out of his thoughts and making her enter her own thoughts.

'_Oh gosh, he__'__s hugging me and why am I still blushing?!__'_the young doe asked herself in annoyance. As they broke apart, Sonic smiled over to her and gave her a smile and a thumb's up

"Talk to you later, Cream and thank you for the sandwich."

Cream smiled and nodded to him "Your welcome Mr. Sonic," she then waved goodbye to them both. They returned the gesture and watched her go out of the door and into the afternoon sun.

Meanwhile underground the GUN building, scientists was stood in a huge laboratory. The laboratory itself was huge, long tables with many scientific objects on them and many chairs all around them as well. Some cabinets was on the right side of the room, inside of them was some tubes that had different color liquids inside of them and some microscopes. In the middle of the room, the scientists were all gathered around a large table, where several tubes of dark red liquid were stood upon it. One of the head scientist, who was tall with greying hair, then began to explain what the liquid was for and what it would be capable of doing.

"Hello to you all, I'm Professor Isaac and I have been working on a solution to make us all live forever, or should I say _immortal._ It also can heal you if you are sick and helps the elderly also," he began, while the others stood around listening to his speech with interest. He then continued "I have been working on this for at least a year or two now and I believe it is finally a success"

Suddenly a fellow scientist raised a hand and began to speak "Professor, if it is a success like you say it is then will it be enough for everyone around the world!"

Professor Isaac smiled "Why of course it would, besides I have a volunteer that received the treatment and I can easily show you the results it had," as he motioned for them all to follow him.

They soon followed the scientist, stepping into the hallway, passing many other labs as they walked and finally came to an operating room at the very end of the hallway. The Professor entered first, followed by the other scientists. As they all went into the room an elderly man who looked to be ninety or so. Who had white hair and a bald spot on top of his head with wrinkles on his face, was sitting on a table, with a monitor sitting on a table right beside him. Professor Isaac approached him with a smile.

"Hello Ben," the professor greeted happily.

"Hello Professor Isaac," Ben greeted back, with a smile. The Professor then looked over at the scientists, who were all standing and patiently waiting for him to show his 'experiment' and then back over to Ben.

"Ben, are you ready to show this fine people how the solution helped you?" Isaac asked with another smile.

Ben nodded slightly and lay down on the table. Isaac then attached some devices to Ben and then to the monitor. As he finished, the screen then showed half and half of Ben's health from then to now.

"As you can see, he used to be a smoker and had lung cancer. He a lot of problems with his sight as well, but now as you can see he is as healthy as a horse," he smiled slightly and then chuckled at his own joke. He then continued "He couldn't walk very well or for long distances, until he took the solution I had made and now he feels young again!"

The scientists watched in amazement and watched as Isaac unattached the devices from Ben. The monitor suddenly went off. Isaac then told Ben to stand up and walk around. Ben sat up from the table and began to move around freely, and as he walked the scientists looked even more amazed watching him.

"He doesn't even walk like a ninety year old," a scientist said in amazement.

"Of course he doesn't, it made his muscles and bones stronger, making him healthier then the average ninety year old," Isaac explained happily.

"Well Professor Isaac, I believe this is your best experiment yet," another scientist said while shaking the Professor's hand.

Isaac smiled and shook the other scientist hand "Thank you so much!"

The other scientists congratulated him on his success also and clapped their hands together to cheer him on. Ben then walked over to the genetic scientist and shook his hand as well.

"Congratulations Professor Isaac," Ben said happily.

"Thank you very much Ben. If it wasn't for you volunteering then I probably wouldn't have made this a success," the professor said cheerfully.

Ben nodded to him with a smile while the Professor smiled back in return. Soon one of the scientists slapped Isaac on the back

"I believe a celebration is in order. What do you think Professor?"

"Yes I believe so too," he replied, a happy smile on his face

That evening, all the scientists were celebrating Professor Isaac's _success_, in one of the main labs. Inside the lab was a salad bar with different salad toppings along with corn chips and bread rolls, near the salad bar was a bartender, who was serving alcoholic beverages to the genetic genius. Isaac, meanwhile, was introducing his wife to several other educated Professors.

"Gentlemen, I would like for you to meet my wife Elena," he introduced her with a smile. They smiled over to her and politely said their greetings, with her returning the polite exchange, with a smile on her face.

Soon after the party was over, Isaac and his wife was on their way out of the building until he realised that he had forgotten some things in his office. Elena smiled to him, nodded and waited patiently in the lobby for him to return. Isaac, meanwhile, walked down a long hallway and walked into his office, which was nearly the last door on the right. As he walked in, he then grabbed his laptop and his briefcase from his desk and started out of his office, then locking and shutting the door behind him. He then walked back into the lobby and soon after, he and his wife soon exited the building and started walking to their house, since they only lived two blocks away. As they were walking down the street, they soon heard a noise coming from a nearby alley.

"Honey, what was that?" she asked, looking scared and hugging up to her husband.

Isaac hugged her to him, while chuckling "I'm sure it's nothing but a stray animal" he reassured her. Elena nodded to him and they both continued on their way to their abode, until they suddenly heard the noise again, this time hearing someone screaming. The old scientist then decided to go and investigate, while his wife was telling him not to go into the alley. She then walked over to him and grabbed his arm gently

"Honey, don't go in there, its dark! And plus what if it's a trap or something?" she said frightfully trying to pull him along the sidewalk. He turned back to look at her

"I'll be fine, dear. I'm just going to see if ,whoever it is, needs help. I'll be back I promise' he then gave her a comforting smile and continued walking into the alley. As he got closer to the dead end, he soon went into thought '_Should I really go and see what is wrong? What if something killed that person, and I found a body at the end of the alley here? How would I explain it to the police if I did find a dead body? Maybe I should just go back and quickly get my wife and get the hell out of here.' _ He soon was interrupted by his thoughts when suddenly something jumped out from behind a nearby dumpster and pounced upon him. He screamed slightly in surprise as both him and the _thing _fell to the ground; whilst his wife screamed his name, running toward him and the thing that was on top of him. As he was trying to fight it off of him, he then saw a part of their face in the moonlight.

" It's You!" the genetic genius exclaimed in complete surprise.

A/N: Just so you all know, this flashback is gonna continue in ch. 3, and the only reason being is because i was too lazy to put it all in this one, and plus i wanted to make this story longer too. But anyway, hope you all enjoyed the story XD. R & R


End file.
